


Jane Bloody Potter

by Zayhra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayhra/pseuds/Zayhra
Summary: Genderbend!James.Jane bloody Potter is amazing. She's dead clever, the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts history, the infamous leader of the Marauders, and... hopelessly in love with her dormmate.





	Jane Bloody Potter

Jane Potter collapsed in her seat at the Gryffindor table and sighed heavily.

“Alright?” Sirius Black asked, regarding her amusedly.

“Bloody fucking Filch,” Jane grumbled in response, grabbing the plate of chicken thighs in front of her. “Bloody fucking Filch, who made me polish every bloody fucking trophy three times. Three! Look at my hands, Padfoot! They’re skinned raw.”

Jane dropped the plate unceremoniously to wave her hand in front of his face. Sirius grabbed it from the air, worried that she would accidentally smack him in the face, and took a closer look.

“That is quite an unsightly colour,” he observed. “What do you think, Wormy?”

The boy sitting across from them grimaced at the sight of Jane’s hand. “I think you need to wash more often, Prongs. Your fingernails are putting me off my dinner.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed in mock anger. “Your lack of priorities are putting me off mine. I have more important things to worry about than nail care.”

“Or hair care, for that matter.” Sirius smirked, ruffling Jane’s already messy locks. “I’m surprised you don’t lose things in there.”

“Oy!” Jane ducked away from his hand and ignored his bark of laughter. She did have more important things to worry about! For one, that Ancient Runes essay was due the next day and she had yet to write more than three sentences. There was also that pesky problem with a certain redhead chatting to Remus Lupin about head duties. They sat a few seat to Jane’s right, but were still in perfect view when she turned to face Sirius. Not that she was staring, or anything.

Jane’s attention snapped away from the pair as a Hufflepuff sixth year she vaguely recognised approached them and tapped Sirius’ shoulder.

“Hi,” she said confidently. “Would you mind if I talk to you for a second?”

Sirius turned to Jane and lifted an eyebrow. “Sure,” he answered, but made no effort to get up.

The girl’s confidence didn’t waver however, and she carried on. “I was wondering if you have any plans for the Hogsmeade weekend?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, Jane and I are going to stock up at Zonko’s, then she needs to get fitted for new Quidditch gloves.”

The girl glanced at Jane, who had just stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes. Jane attempted a smile, full cheeks and all, but the girl didn’t seem to appreciate her efforts.

“Right,” the Hufflepuff said, her tone chilly. “I hadn’t realised.”

Jane swallowed. “Realised what?”

The girl glared as if Jane was being deliberately obtuse and walked away.

“You dodged an Imperius there, Padfoot.” Peter laughed.

“I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be quite charming,” Sirius shrugged carelessly, and glanced at Jane. “People must think we’re dating again.”

“Again.” Jane repeated, careful not to glance behind Sirius.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, mate.” Sirius grinned, and nudged her shoulder.

Not able to stop herself, Jane glanced above his shoulder again, before fixing a grin on her face. “Don’t they realise I’m much too good-looking for you?”

“I think they figure it’s balanced out by how much cleverer I am than you.” Sirius grinned back. They bickered back and forth throughout dinner and as they made their way toward the Gryffindor tower. Jane finally bid Sirius and Peter goodnight in front of the stairwell that led to the girls’ dormitories, and made her way upstairs for a fun night of essay writing.

—

Jane was having a hard time ignoring the loud giggling in her dormitory. She was almost done with her Ancient Runes essay, and needed to concentrate. However, her five roommates seemed to think it was a great night to stay up and fiddle with each other’s hair and nails.

Seeming to sense her glare, Mary MacDonald looked up from Laurel Plunkett’s hair and smiled.

“Jane, why don’t you join us? Lily’s almost done with Marlene’s nails.”

Jane’s eyes widened as Lily glanced at her. “It’s alright,” Jane said hurriedly, trying to act as nonchalantly as someone could with blood heating her face.

Lily stood up from the floor where she was painting Marlene McKinnon’s toes and grinned. “I won’t bite, Potter. I’ve been dying to get my hands on your hair anyway.”

Jane shook her head quickly. “It’s alright, honestly. It would take all night just to brush the knots from it. And I have this essay.”

“The essay can wait. Come on, live a little.” Lily smiled and reached out for Jane, and Jane reluctantly rose from her bed. Lily guided her in front of a mirror the girls propped up on Posy McLaggen’s bed, and told her to take a seat.

Jane watched in the mirror as Lily gently removed the headband pushing Jane’s hair back, and her heart started to do a silly hop-skip as she felt Lily’s hands run through her hair.

Lily grabbed a hairbrush and smiled at Jane in the mirror. “It won’t hurt… much.”

Jane laughed meekly, and then winced as Lily began tackling her hair. She decided very quickly that she needed to get her mind off Lily’s fingers running through her hair, and her back pressing against Lily’s chest as she pulled her head back. Oh Merlin.

“So!” Jane said a bit too loudly, “Any plans for the Hogsmeade trip coming up?”

Lily shrugged, her hands moving mechanically through Jane’s hair. “I don’t know. Dirk Cresswell asked me to go, but I haven’t decided yet.”

“Why not?” Jane asked, “I thought you two got on. Wasn’t he your Defence partner last year?”

“He was. You have a good memory.” Lily smiled down at Jane, who tried to suppress her flush. “He’s also, sadly, very dull. Painfully so.”

Jane nodded understandingly. “I sat next to him once during breakfast. He was so boring I was praying Binns would come over and chat to me instead, just for some excitement.”

Lily grinned, and put the hairbrush down. “I won’t argue with you there. Is a French braid okay?”

Jane shrugged, and watched as Lily began parting her hair. She was so absorbed by how nice it felt that she didn’t realise Lily had spoken again.

“What?” Jane shook her head, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I was asking you about Hogsmeade too,” Lily grinned again. “I heard you and a certain Sirius Black are back together.”

Jane rolled her eyes. This was a conversation she seemed to have with someone every other week in Hogwarts. “Sirius and I were never together. I have no idea why people always talk about us like we’re bloody in love and hiding it.”

Lily shrugged one shoulder, her eyes trained on Jane’s hair. “It’s the way you act around each other, I suppose. I mean- you’re always together.”

“I’m also around Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all the bloody time.”

“Yes, but Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew didn’t carry you in their arms for an entire day last week.”

“That’s because Sirius lost a bet,” Jane sniffed proudly, “and I was feeling particularly lethargic that day.”

“And he goes home with you every summer…”

“You haven’t met his mother,” Jane muttered under her breath, then spoke more clearly. “There’s nothing going on between Sirius and me. Honest.”

“If you say so,” Lily had finished braiding Jane’s hair, and made her way around her chair, plopping herself on the bed in front of Jane. “It’s just that you never seem to date anyone else.”

“I date,” Jane said haughtily, acutely aware of the blood rushing up her neck, and her other dormmates eavesdropping. “I dated my neighbour’s cousin this summer.”

Lily smiled sympathetically. “That’s another thing- there’s always someone, conveniently during the summer. You can imagine why people might be suspicious.”

“I’m not making it up!” Jane all but yelled, “and I don’t understand why it’s anyone’s bloody business.”

Lily folded her legs and leaned forward, and Jane could see the small freckles across the bridge of her nose. “I wouldn’t blame people for talking,” Lily said, reaching out and pulling a strand of hair from Jane’s braid so it rested artfully on her cheek. “You’re a pretty girl, you’re funny, you’re nice when you want to be, you’re dead clever, not to mention you like Quidditch. If you asked a wizard to list what he wanted in a girlfriend, you would be it.”

“But I don’t- that’s not the point!” Jane frowned.

Lily laughed. “It never is!”

“It’s not what you think.” Jane said pointedly.

“Then what is it?” Lily said, seeming to grow frustrated.

Without thinking, without realising what she was even doing, Jane reached out, grabbed Lily’s neck, leaned forward, and kissed her. She would have sworn that time slowed down as soon as their lips met, and she would have sworn that right before she pulled away, a mere half a second before she came to her senses and realised what she was doing, she felt Lily kiss her back.

But as it happened, reality crashed down on Jane as soon as she pulled away and saw Lily’s shocked expression. She also grew very aware of the silence around her, and reluctantly turned toward the four other girls sitting on the opposite bed. They had all stopped what they were doing and looked at her, their expressions ranging from Marlene’s grinning face to Posy’s horrified one.

Jane realised that she still held Lily’s face and moved away quickly, horror settling in.

“Oh Merlin,” Jane whimpered, rising so quickly her chair fell to the ground with a loud bang. Before she could process what just happened any further, she ran toward the dormitory door.

“Jane, wait!” She heard Lily cry out, but she couldn’t stop. She legged it across the landing and ran toward the boy’s dormitory.

Jane yanked the door open with a bang and the four boys inside looked up.

“I live here now.” Jane announced loudly, her face matching the red Gryffindor banners that hung everywhere.

“I thought you already did.” Magnus Burbage mumbled, going back to reading the book on his lap.

“Come here, Prongs.” Remus said kindly, gesturing toward the bed where the three other Marauders sat around an open hex book.

Peter scooted over so Jane could sit down next to him, and she sunk her head in her hands as soon as she settled in.

“Not that I’m happy you’re living here now,” Sirius said, “but is there a reason for the sudden need to move? It’s already a bit cramped in here.”

“I did something.” Jane mumbled behind her hands.

Peter reached out and grabbed them away from her face. “We can’t bloody hear you. What happened?”

“I did something.” Jane repeated, “Something I will never live down.”

“Did you kill someone?”

“I wish. I’ve had my sight set on Snape for weeks.”

“Then what is it?” Sirius asked, gracefully reclining on a pillow in a way Jane could never achieve quite so elegantly.

“I might have…” Jane looked toward Burbage, and lowered her voice. “I might have kissed Lily Evans.”

“About time.” Peter yawned, and Jane glared.

“What’s the big deal?” Remus asked. “You’ve kissed girls before.”

“Hell, you’ve done more than kiss some of them. I’m forever scarred by the sight of you and that one girl over the summer. I didn’t even know it was possible to bend that way.”

“That’s not the point!” Jane hissed, “I kissed Lily Evans in front of everyone in the dormitory.”

Peter perked up at this new bit of information. “Did they join in? Was it in the shower?”

Jane resisted the urge to smack the back of his head and rubbed her eyes wearily.

“What am I going to do?” Jane groaned dramatically.

“You could, you know, just tell everyone that you like girls. It won’t shock them as much as you think.” Remus said.

Before Jane could question what he meant by that, Sirius said. “Hey- what happened to your hair?”

“Evans happened to my hair.” Jane grumbled, reaching out to touch the neat braid.

“What- one snog and you’ve changed your hair for her? I didn’t know you were such a fucking push-over.” Sirius grinned.

Jane resisted the urge to grin back. “Piss off, Padfoot.”

“Well, whether you want to deal with it or not, you’re going to see everyone soon. Tomorrow, in fact.” Remus said.

“Thanks, Moony. That’s very comforting.” Jane said pointedly.

“What are mates for, eh?” Peter said, and slapped Jane on the back.

–

Very late at night as she lied in bed across from Remus, Jane decided that she would not give a rat’s arse about this entire situation. Fuck them all, she thought stubbornly. She was Jane Potter for fuck’s sake! And she didn’t think she’d be exaggerating or up her own arse when she said that most of Hogwarts loved her. Lily was absolutely right (Jane ignored the silly stomach hop-skip at the thought of Lily), Jane Potter was funny, and smart, and the best damned Quidditch captain Gryffindor has seen in decades. Jane Potter did not cower, and she was not scared of what people thought of her.

Tomorrow, she would act as confidently as she knew how, and no one would know that she hadn’t meant to kiss Lily Evans. Jane would act as if this entire day had been planned to the second. Easy.

With that in mind, she shifted into a better sleeping position next to Remus. Fuck them all. She was Jane bloody Potter.

–

Jane didn’t notice that her hair was still in a French braid, and not its customary disarray until she passed a group of Ravenclaw fourth years who gave her a funny once-over. As she walked towards the Great Hall with the rest of the Marauders, she debated taking it out. She didn’t want her dormitory roommates to think she was love-sick or something, even if it were true. Which it absolutely wasn’t. Still, she decided she liked having her hair out of the way, even if the braid wasn’t as neat as it had been the night before.

Jane settled in next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table. So far, the morning had been rather anti-climactic, but the seventh year Gryffindor girls hadn’t emerged yet. No one seemed to be paying her or her friends any attention. But if they had, she was sure they would have noticed that Jane wasn’t nearly as talkative as she usually was.

As if sensing her train of thought, Jane felt a comforting hand land on her shoulder, and she smiled sweetly at Sirius. “Get your dirty paw off me.”

Sirius’ hand moved around Jane’s shoulder and gave her a one armed hug. “You’re a pain in the arse to comfort.”

“That’s because you’re shit at it.”

“Here Jane,” Remus spoke up. “You can have the last bacon rasher.”

“Now Moony here, is fab at comforting,” Jane said happily, biting into the rasher. “And if any of you lot happen to have any more comfort in the form of mint chocolate I won’t object.”

“I have a chocolate frog,” Peter said, reaching into his bag.

Jane said dramatically. “It would have to do.”

The Marauders’ laughter was cut short when Sirius dropped his arm around her and nudged Jane’s elbow.

“Oy, McKinnon and McLaggen are coming towards you.”

Jane watched nervously as the two girls walked along the Gryffindor table, stopping in front of their group.

“Morning!” Marlene greeted, her smile slightly strained. “You all alright?”

“We’re fine.” Remus said tersely.

Marlene’s smile faltered at his tone, before she pulled herself together again. “Jane, I got you your satchel off your bed. I figured you’d need it.”

“Oh, thanks.” Jane said, surprised. She glanced inside and noticed that Marlene hadn’t forgotten Jane’s essay. “That was nice of you.”

“Well, we missed you for the rest of the night!” Marlene looked pointedly at Posy, who looked extremely uncomfortable. “Didn’t we, Posy?”

“Yes, of course.” Posy said quickly, then hesitated. “Jane, I just wanted to apologise.”

Jane glanced at her friends quickly, “For what?”

“Well,” Posy shifted anxiously, avoiding Marlene’s gaze. “I was just thinking about that time I was getting ready for Slughorn’s party and I asked you to zip up my dress robes, and I hadn’t meant to lead you on or anything. I mean, I like you, but-“

“Posy!” Marlene hissed, just as Sirius stood up and glared at the girl menacingly.

“What?” Posy exclaimed loudly, glancing nervously at Sirius’ towering figure. “I didn’t mean it offensively.”

“It’s alright.” Jane stood up too, placing her shaky hand on Sirius’ back to calm him. She smiled at Posy. “I wouldn’t worry about it, McLaggen, I only like pretty girls.”

Posy’s expression turned indignant. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means piss off, McLaggen.” Sirius replied haughtily.

“Don’t bully me.” Posy glared, squaring her shoulders. “I was trying to be nice.”

“Posy.” Marlene said again, trying to pull the girl away. “I’m so sorry Jane.”

“Why are you apologising?” Posy asked. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Jane’s hand moved towards her wand, but she didn’t pull it out. She knew that it was just an immediate reaction to her being angered, and she didn’t want to act on it. Not in the Great Hall.

Sirius, however, had no qualms. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Posy. “Piss. Off.”

Remus also stood up. “Mate, don’t do it.”

“Why the hell not?” Sirius bellowed.

“Because he’s Head Boy that’s why!” Posy said.

“Posy!”

“Sirius, don’t.”

“Jane.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, the group turned to the redhead marching along the House tables. Jane’s heart plummeted to her stomach at the sight of Lily Evan’s determined look as she strode toward their group.

“I need to talk to you.”

Sirius jeered, his eyes sweeping from Lily’s approaching figure to Posy’s defiant one. “I think you’ve all said enough. Come on, mate.”

Sirius grabbed Jane’s arm and herded her toward the Great Hall’s exit.

– 

Jane Potter was not hiding. Jane bloody Potter did not hide, she thought as she settled in a secluded corner in the library. She just needed a break, that’s all.

Jane sighed, taking out her Transfiguration book in an effort to distract herself. She wished that things had improved from breakfast, but they hadn’t. After the scene with Posy, the rest of the Marauders shielded her from any of her dormitory roommates. Any time one of them came near her, Peter would engage them in conversation, Remus would try to distract them, or Sirius would simply grab her arm and yank her away. It was nice of them, really, and much better than Sirius’ original plan of cursing each and every one of them. But it was still exhausting. She wasn’t sure how long this could even go on. The Hogwarts rumour mill was already spinning, with talk about how Mary MacDonald must have tried to seduce Sirius away from Jane, or how Marlene McKinnon must have shredded Jane’s belongings to bits because she was jealous of Jane’s broom.

Jane liked that particular rumour.

She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. The lack of sleep the previous night was catching up with her, and it took all her strength not to fall asleep right there.

“You know, you’re very hard to track down.”

Jane looked up quickly, her heart hammering in her chest. Lily leaned against the bookcase next to Jane, her arms crossed.

Jane wondered if she would be pissing on Gryffindor’s legacy if she’d just fled right then and there. There was a window right next to her, and she was sure she could cast a cushioning spell in time to break her fall from the library tower.

As if sensing her panic, Lily put her hands up and moved closer. “Look, I need to talk to you. Please.”

The exhaustion Jane felt lowered her defences, and she sighed. “Fine.”

Lily sat down. Not across from Jane, but right next to her. Jane tensed as Lily settled in her seat and regarded her curiously. “Marlene told me what happened with Posy this morning.”

Jane glanced at Lily, surprised. “Er- yeah.”

“She’s a silly girl.” Lily said simply.

Jane nodded. “A bit, yeah.”

There was an awkward silence, and Jane was unsure whether she should speak. Was she supposed to say something? Should she say something? Jane opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and she inelegantly closed it again. Before she could try again, Lily spoke up. 

“Marlene also told me what you said about, you know…” For the first time since she arrived, Lily looked nervous, “that you only like pretty girls.”

Jane flushed, and again couldn’t think of anything to say. She shrugged.

Lily hesitated. “Were you just saying that to annoy Posy?”

Jane frowned, confused at the question. “I mostly said it to annoy Posy.” Jane said carefully, and then saw Lily deflate a bit. Interesting. “But I guess it’s true as well. What can I say, I’m a shallow cow.”

Lily hid a smile. Jane wasn’t sure what else to say -would she ever be able to form a sentence again?- and they sat there, side by side, in silence. Jane watched as Lily twisted a gold ring on her left middle finger distractedly. Suddenly, she spoke up again. “I told Dirk Cresswell I wasn’t going to go to Hogsmeade with him. And Norman Switch. He asked me after Charms today.”

“Oh?” Jane said, again wondering where this was going. “Why?”

Lily turned pink, “I don’t know, I guess it’s because I like someone else.”

“Mm,” Jane hummed, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She slid her hands underneath her legs to stop them from shaking. “Who is he?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” Lily said, looking up at the ceiling, her hands still twisting her ring. “She’s not a he.”

As soon as Lily’s words registered, Jane froze, not sure what to do or if she even heard her right. “She’s not a he?”

Lily finally looked at Jane, and she smiled. “No, she’s not a he.”

“It’s not the Giant Squid, is it?”

Lily grinned. “Not quite.”

Jane still could not believe what she was hearing, and she frowned at the pretty girl in front of her. “When did this happen?”

Lily looked down at her hands again. “Do you remember last year, when I ran out of the room every time you walked in for about a month?”

“Er- yeah, I thought you were angry because I set off those Fillibuster fireworks during Defence.”

“No,” Lily shook her head sadly. “It was because I had a dream about you.”

“Really?” Jane said in surprise. “What was I doing?”

“You weren’t doing anything,” Lily sighed dramatically. “I was seducing you.”

Jane failed to hide her delighted grin. “Did it work?”

“Oh yes,” Lily nodded, looking serious. “You were quite receptive.”

“Well, you are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. I imagine I would have been jumping for joy.”

Lily blushed. “Really?”

“Really.” Jane smiled.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Jane spoke up again. “So, now what?”

Lily shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Jane’s eye. “We could, you know, kiss again? I mean, not if you don’t want to. No pressure.” She added quickly.

Jane’s didn’t remember a time when she felt this elated, and she bit her lip to hide her grin. “Merlin, I definitely want to.”

“Oh, alright.” Lily said, her eyes shining excitedly. She leaned towards Jane then stopped, waiting for her to meet her halfway. But Jane remained still, not moving until Lily’s lips touched hers. Jane tilted her head, then cupped Lily’s cheeks and deepened the kiss, one hand moving to tangle in Lily’s hair. Lily let out a small moan against Jane’s mouth as she opened her mouth and caressed her tongue against Jane’s. She smelled so lovely, and tasted so sweet than Jane trembled with excitement. Eventually, they pulled apart, Jane’s hand still tangled in Lily’s hair.

Lily let out a soft breath and licked her lips. “Well.”

Jane hummed, stroking Lily’s cheek softly.

“Can we do that again?” Lily asked, already leaning towards Jane again.

“Most definitely.”


End file.
